What are friends for?
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Being so caught up in his work, Ford forgets to refill his suppressants and finds himself in the mindscape telling Bill that they'll have to wait on continuing their work because he'll be in heat soon. Bill is more than happy to help the poor omega through it if it means getting back to work sooner.
1. Chapter 1

"You want to take a break for how long?"

"Only for a week or so, I promise it won't take longer than that." Ford tells the dream spirit, watching the creature float around him with a questioning stare. His muse's stare was causing him to squirm and his rubs the back of his neck, growing embarrassed but he couldn't help it. Ford has no control of his heats, he was just so caught up in his work and forgot to refill his prescription of suppressants.

"You know how far back this will set us, Sixer?" Bill loops a arm around the man's shoulders and sounds like he's pouting, Ford nods and can't bring himself to look at his friend. He knew Bill didn't quite understand the basics of his biology, didn't quite understand how he wouldn't be able to properly function. He wouldn't be able to work or think coherently durning this period of time.

"I know, Bill but I don't know what else I can do. I won't be able to accomplish anything in the next few days." The omega manages to look at his muse but frowns, crossing his arms over his chest in self-loathing. "I'll be utterly useless to you, I'm sorry."

"Hey now, don't say that." Bill chimes, patting his shoulder. "If you can't help it then there's nothing else that can be done, the project will have to be put on pause while you...do what you omegas do when you're in...heat, was it?"

"Yes." Ford feels his cheeks turning red and adjusts his glasses. "I'll call the pharmacy tomorrow to refill my prescription but I'll just have to send Fiddleford home and just stay put for a couple of days."

"But this heat ordeal," Bill waves his hand as he spoke, leaning against Ford's shoulder. "It's just a way of your body telling you it's ready to breed, isn't it?"

"It's when my body gives off a lot of hormones, yes." Ford looks away, clearing his throat but Bill floats in front of his face again.

"Then why don't ya find yourself one of those alpha humans to mess around with, won't that make the whole thing go by quicker?" Bill asks and completely ignores the fact the man's face was as red as a tomato.

"It would help but..." Ford didn't have Stan anymore, he didn't even know where his brother was. He looks down at his chest and feels a tug on his heart strings, his body yearning for the alpha it desperately misses. "I can't just fool around with someone I don't know, even if male omegas aren't able to become fertile and reproduce, I don't want to-"

"Have sex with someone you don't trust, I understand. I really do, Fordsie but you and I both know how important the portal is." Bill says, circling the man again until he was behind him and rests his small inky hands on his shoulders. "How much good it can give to humanity and I know you don't want to put that on halt, do you?"

"No but-"

"Then why not just get it done and over with?" Because that not really how heat works. You don't just have sex and boom, it's done.

"It doesn't really work that way, it does shorten the time period but it doesn't just go away after the one time." He tries to explain to him but Bill looks unamused by this and lets out a sigh.

"Then how long would it take if you had someone to mate with?"

"...About three days?" Ford scratches his head, remembering it didn't take even half a week when Stanley was taking care of him.

"Then we just gotta find you someone you feel comfy enough to do the deed!" Bill ruffles his hair and tapping the spot under his eye, as if he was thinking. "What about the Mcgucket fella, you both are pretty close, are ya?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway because he's a beta." Ford unconsciously reaches up to touch the old claiming mark on his neck, the idea of sleeping with his lab assistant just didn't sit well with him. Ford did like the guy, don't get him wrong but the man was already mated and not a alpha, it wouldn't work at all.

"Whatcha playing with there, sixer?" Bill is suddenly close and eyeing the mark on his neck. Ford almost hesitates but removes his hand and lets the other see, he didn't see the point of hiding it from Bill. "Looks like someone tried to take a bite out of you."

"It's something alphas do when they mate with a omega, kind of their way of claiming." Ford frowns and covers the old scar up, feeling a familiar ache in his chest again. "But he isn't around anymore, haven't seen him in years."

"Then just call the guy up and have him take care of you." Bill playfully elbows him his shoulder.

"I'd have to hunt down a way to contact him and I don't think I'd have enough time for that." Ford clears his throat, even here in the mindscape, he could already feel the symptoms eating away at his mind.

Ford lets out an achy groan and rubs the side of his temple, he feels like laying down. If his body kept this up, he'll be in his heat before nightfall. Ford's eyes open when he feels small hands running through his hair and feels another Bill rubbing his shoulders.

Bill looks around the mindscape and sees it beginning to deteriorate.

"Have a seat, pointdexter." The second Bill has him sit down in suddenly manifested chair as the original pulls his glasses off his face. "You look really pale, is that normal?"

"From being on heat suppressants for so long, most likely." Ford guesses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His heat was probably going to be a bad one from being neglected for so long and he wasn't looking for that. Ford swallows thickly, feeling a small aching burn in the pit of his belly and breathes heavily through his nose. "It's not healthy to be on them for long periods of time."

"Wish there was someway I could help you, Fordsie." Ford hears Bill say and gives his muse a small smile in return.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just sorry about disturbing our entire work." The man rubs his face with a groan, he feels absolutely terrible. The last thing Ford would ever want to do is inconvenience Bill because of his biology, he should have been more responsible and made sure his medication was filled. "This is all my fault, I was just so caught up in the equations and progress we were making that I must have forgotten-"

"Everyone makes mistakes, sixer." The Bill rubbing his shoulders says as the original places his glasses on table that appeared next to them, Ford continues to stare at the ground with guilt. "And if it's bad for you to stay on them for so long then you need to find another alternative to handle these heats anyway!"

"You're right." Ford says softly. Of course he's right, Bill was hardly ever wrong and even if he was, who was Ford to correct him?

"Of course I am!" Bill beams, snapping his fingers and his clone disappears and leans in close. "And I think the best choice for you is to find an alpha and ask for his help or there any other options?"

"There's always..." Ford turns his head to hide his expression and clears his throat. "Masterbating or using toys but it's not effective when you're by yourself."

"But does it really help?" Bill asks, watching the environment around them falling apart. "Because you're beginning to look warm under the collar there and you're beginning to wake up."

"I'll be fine, Bill." Ford tells his muse, he closes his eyes and feels himself beginning to wake up. "But thank you for worry about me, you're a good friend."

"Of course I am!" He feels his muse ruffle his hair one last time. "Would I ever do anything to hurt you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ford shifts under his blankets, trying to get as comfortable as he could but the burning sensation running up his spine wouldn't let him feel any form of relief. His mouth was dry, his limbs were shaking and his body craves something he couldn't have.

"Stanley." He groans into his pillow and pulls his blankets over his head, moaning pitifully into the plush. Ford knows how pathetic he looks right now but he couldn't help it, his body wasn't listening to him and he feels like he was on fire.

Too hot, way too warm.

Ford swallows thickly and rolls onto his back, kicking off his blankets. He runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and cries out, needing relief from the agonizing heat that shakes his very core. Though his body aches for attention, he doesn't dare touch himself because of how badly his body hurts so he settles for gripping the damp sheet underneath him and cries out again.

Thankfully Ford asked his assistant to go home hours ago and though the man understood why, he insisted that he stay and help at least keep the man feed and hydrated because he wouldn't be effected by his heat butFord's pride had him refuses the offer and told Fiddleford that he would call him if things got out of hand, soon after the man went home after making sure the entire Shack was locked up so the omega would be left alone.

Ford slightly regrets it now, feeling like he sweat out all the water in his body and the thirst was killing him. The man rolls over onto his side with a groan, debating if he really wants to get up and get something to drink or not. The logical part of his brain told him that he needs to stay hydrated but the omega part of his mind told him to stay put in his nest of blankets, after a few moment of internal debate, he finally gets up and stumbles over to the bedroom door.

When did the floor start moving? His knees give out and hits the floor roughly, nearly hitting his head against the doorknob. The man's heart leaps up into his throat and his breathe shakes as he grabs the door knob, forcing himself to stand again. Ford leans against the doorframe until his legs stop shaking then slowly makes his way out into the hallway, hands on the wall and heads towards the bathroom. It was much closer than the kitchen.

The bathroom lights are too bright for his sensitive eyes so he keeps them off, settling for a small lamp he left on the counter and turns on the faucet, leaning down and drinking handfuls of water until his belly hurts then turns off the sink to lean against it. His eyes catches the mirror and frowns, he looks terrible. His shirt is already drenched in sweat so he takes it off and tosses it to the floor with a relieved sigh, the fabric was beginning to irritate his skin.

Too hot, his chest was flushed and he could see his painful erection through his sweat pants. The man reaches down and palms himself through the cotton, moaning lightly and turns towards the shower because a cool shower sounds fan-freaking-tastic right about now. Ford doesn't even bother with taking off his sweat pants, just climbs into the tub and pulls back the curtain and settles down into the tub. He rests his back against the cold porcelain and it feels so nice against his heated skin that he lets out a sigh, the cold water feels even better.

The water quickly soaks his pants and it sticks to his skin but it doesn't bother him because it's cooling him off, he shivers when a hand wonders under the damp fabric, letting his cold fingers brush against himself. Ford leans his head back and lazily strokes himself, letting small sighs escape his lips, his body shivering with each stroke.

With very little surprise, the man comes quickly but is still unsatisfied. Ford gives a groan and rolls his head to the sigh, looking at his mirror again. He could barely see the top of his head from where he was sitting but sees where the water has his hair slicked back, reminding him of the way Stan used to do his hair.

The way he would fix his hair every morning before they got ready for school, lightly running the cheap hair gel through his hair before brushing it back and how Ford would spend hours running his fingers through it after Stan got out it the shower.

The ache in his chest returns, causing him to let out a shaky sigh, Ford clutches at his chest and turns onto his side to face the wall. He misses his brother, needs him but he has no idea where to start looking for him.

But what if Stan never wants to see him again after what's happened between them? The idea of his brother hating hurts more than it really should.

"Stan." His lip trembles and he hides his face in his arms, Stan probably didn't miss him at all and Ford couldn't blame him. Stan's probably already moved on, found a different omega and settled down with. Why would he want Ford? He was just useless, male omega. He couldn't give him children or-no, stop it. Ford shakes his head, wanting to shake all the bad thoughts away. "Calm down, it's just your hormones getting the better of you."

But it doesn't help, he's still left thinking about the alpha he missed and hating himself for not getting in contact with him after so many years. Ford wonders if he should try to call his brother, after his heat at least but after a while, thinking becomes to much of a hassle.

Ford closes his sore eyes and ends up falling asleep in the tub with the shower still going, unaware of the silent being watching him from above him.

Bill wonders who this Stan guy is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fordsie, you look absolutely miserable." Bill says, floating around the trembling man and watches him fidget in his seat. It seems that even here in the mindscape, Ford can't escape the symptoms of his heat. It was obvious that the man was uncomfortable but was too stubborn to do anything about it. The answer to ease the man's discomfort was as easy as a phone call away but he just refuses to do so.

If he could, Bill would just be more than willing to handle it himself but he wasn't a Alpha, omega or whatever Ford said and he didn't have any of the genitalia humans had. He supposes he could always use his extra appendages on Ford, he liked weird things like that but he feels like it's the human's physical body that needs the attention more.

"I'll be fine." Bill turns his attention to the flushed man and sees the way he's grasping the arms of the chair and occasionally arching his back with soft gasps. "J-just need to wait it out."

"I don't suppose it would help to have sex here in the mindscape, would it?" Bill asks curiously, letting his fingers run through Ford's in attempts to help soothe him. Ford doesn't voice his opinion right away, just stares up at him with dilated eyes before wetting his lips to talk.

"I don't know." Ford shivers and leans forward in his chairs, clashing his hands together tightly in attempts to get some kind of control over his trembling body. "Don't think...it's never been tested before."

"Could always imagine up that alpha guy of yours," Bill suggests.

"I can't even focus right now," Ford closes his eyes and tries to focus on just those fingers petting his hair instead of the burning feeling in the rest of his body.

"Stanley; he's your younger twin brother, right?" Bill asks, carding his fingers through his bangs. Ford opens his eyes to question him. "I was curious to know who you were talking about, so I took a peek in your memories, I hope you don't mind."

"You know I don't mind, Bill." Ford's voice is hoarse and he starts coughing. "I don't think I'd be able to and with how we left things, I don't-wouldn't feel right."

"Then what about me? I wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable, would I?" Bill stops and looks down at the man with the bewildered expression. "I know I'm not equipped with what you need genitals-wise but if it's sex you need, I'm sure we could figure something out."

"Y-you?" Ford chokes on his reply and sits up straighter in his seat, cheeks flushing and he looks everywhere but the one talking to him.

"Yes me, silly. You trust me, right?" Bill asks, floating around to the front of the man's head to see his face. Bill gently flicks his nose and admires the color on his face, the way his eyes frantically looking everywhere but at him. Bill likes this shy side of the human and wishes he could see it more often instead of his normal confident self, his heat made the man self-conscious and timid.

"But I don't know how you would be able to..." Ford's eyes finally meet his one, confusion was obvious but Bill laughs and pats his shoulder.

"Let me worry about it and just let your old pal take care of ya!" Bill says, floating down to his side and looping his arm around Ford's overly warm neck. "What do ya say?"

"W-well, I do trust you." Ford says, feeling his voice crack as he spoke and turns his head to look at his muse. "And if you think you can help...me..."

"I can, Fordsie." Bill beams, pulling away and letting his hand run down the man's sleeve. "Now lets get rid of all these clothes."

He snaps his fingers and Ford's clothes disappear from his body, leaving the man exposed but the heated man didn't seem to mind much. The lack of clothes feels nice off his warm skin and so did the linger touch of his muse, he lets out a sigh of relief.

Ford feels what he thinks are slender appendages moving against his thighs and looks down to see black inky tentacles wrapping themselves around his legs. The man would have been fascinated by Bill's extra limbs if it weren't for the fact he could barely process a thought at the moment, so he watches them slither up his legs and lifts his head to see Bill staring down at him.

He feels execrably exposed under the being's stare but doesn't try to cover himself, instead he touches one of the appendages and feels it wraps around his wrist. It feels smooth and oddly warm to the touch, more of them move around his body, wrapping around his waist and over his chest and brushes against his perk nipple, causing the man to moan softly.

Bill perks up interest when he hears the noise and has one of his limbs rub against the little nub with a little more pressure on it, feeling the man shiver under his touch. They seem sensitive, Bill thinks to himself and wonders where else on the man's body was just as sensitive. Bill eyes the man's erection and thinks back when he watched Ford touch himself in the bathroom, he couldn't see much through his sweat pants but he got the jest of what the human was doing.

"Bill-" Bill shushes him and has one of his appendages wrap around his head, over the man's mouth to keep him from talking. Ford groans under it and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. The dream demon eagerly lets more of his appendages caress the man's body and feels how really warm he was, he guesses they don't call it a heat for nothing! The man breathes heavily through his nose and arches up against those moving tentacles, feeling one brush against his flushed cock and moans against the one against his mouth.

At this, Bill pulls it away to hear more of those moans of his, watching Ford lick his lips and pants as the one wrap around his weeping member and holds it firmly, moving to stroke it. This time Ford moans his name and it makes Bill giddy, reaching out and touching one of Ford's nipples with his own hand.

"I think I'm doing a pretty great job for someone who's never done this before, eh Fordsie?" Bill would be grinning if he had a mouth, he looks up to the man and wonders if he was doing this right. Ford's only reacting this easily because he's in heat and since Bill never really care much about how humans mated, he didn't really know much about how to really satisfy omegas.

Bill makes a mental note to go through Ford's memories and find out as much as he could on the subject but as much as Bill enjoys how submissive the man is in this state, they still have things that need to be done and they were getting no where with Ford being like this. Bill wouldn't lie, pawn or not, there's something really appealing about having the man so vulnerable and flushed under his touches but he could always enjoy this side of the omega later on after the portal was finished and he could actually touch Ford's physical body.

They would have all the time in the world.

"B-Bill..." The desperate gasp brings the deity out of his thoughts and he looks up to the man, seeing how shaky he's gotten. He must be close to finishing again so the Bill reaches over to the man's hand and rubs the palm of it with his thumb.

"It's okay if you're close, Sixer." Bill reassures him, watching Ford bite his lip and tenses under his his limbs. Bill suddenly feels something hit his back and makes a confused noise of his own, hearing Ford's weak sorry afterwards. Oh. Human bodily fluid, gross. Bill wants to make a face of disgust but reframes and pats the man's chest. "Don't worry about it, IQ."

Bill quickly snaps his fingers and cleans them both, pulling his appendages from the man and floats up to the man's face.

"So how are you feeling now, buddy?" Bill asks, noticing that the man does look relieved but still looks pretty warm.

"A...little better actually," Ford answers, panting. Bill rubs the spot under his eye in thought, so someone helping does relieve an omega's heat a little but but it's still isn't enough, there has to be something else he's missing. Bill flicks his eye down towards the thing between Ford's legs and figures this mating thing has a lot to do with those, something Bill didn't have.

"So Ford, you know a lot about this alpha-omega relationship thing, right?" Bill asks, making clothes appear on the man and ruffles the man's now clean hair. "Would mind me looking into those memories of yours while you rest to learn a little bit more about your race's biology?"

"You want to know about my biology?" Ford asks, running his own fingers through his own bangs and sits up straighter in the chair.

"Of course I do!" Bill pats his cheek and floats around the man. "I've got to know more about what I'm dealing with, don't I?"

"Dealing with...?" Ford wants to connect the dots to what his muse was saying but his mind is still so scattered.

"Yeah, did you think this was going to be a one time thing?" Bill elbows his shoulder and gives him a expression of smiling. "You said it took you and your brother a few days, right?"

"It did, yes."

"Then let me get well educated and leave it all to me." Bill makes him lean back in his chair, watching the man's eyes grow heavier and falls into a deeper sleep.

Besides, Bill has a idea that might help them both out a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

Ford's body shifts in the tub but when his eyes open, they weren't his own. Yellows eyes focus on the shower head above, still spraying cold water down on this clammy but warm body. Bill sits up, rubbing his head and mutters under his breath.

The brainiac wasn't lying about his body being useless and aching.

Bill doesn't know if he wants to move Ford's body or not, it seems overheated and fragile; Last thing he needs is to break the human before the portal got done so he needs to be careful not to hurt him. Bill leans forwards and turns off the water and climbs out of the tub, feeling the way the damp pants cling to his legs so he just kicks them off onto the floor and looks over Ford's flushed body in the mirror. Ford's cheeks were red and could see that he was panting in heavy breaths. He feels sluggish and didn't like it one bit but manages to leave the bathroom and head towards the bedroom to find what he's looking for. If Bill was right, Ford must left it in the last place he saw it in his memories and once he finds, he could continue on with his plan.

The thing he was looking for was probably still left unopened or unused.

He stumbles out and feels his head is suddenly spinning, his sight blurring and blackness edging around the corners of his eyes. Bill leans against the doorframe, his hand gripping onto the wood for dear life and slides down to sit on the floor, muttering angrily under his breath. He rubs his eyes with an hand and tries to focus them again, watching the room sway a bit and the floor move beneath him.

How do humans put up with this, how did Ford put up with this without contacting that stupid alpha of his? It was ridiculous, it was miserable and the man was just being stubborn.

Bill shakes his head and gathers his wits about him, finally about to stand back up but leans against the door to make sure he wouldn't get disoriented again. Once Bill's sure he wasn't going get dizzy again, he lets go of the frame but uses the wall for support as he heads towards the room.

Bill wonders into the bedroom, stumbling with weak knees and keeps himself standing up by clinging onto the furniture and making his way through the room. He curses to himself but makes it to the bed and kneeling down beside it, looking under the bed for the desired item.

Thankfully even though Bill couldn't really control the human's body well, the heat didn't effect his thinking process too.

He finds what he's looking for and pulls it out, looking the box over and wonders why Ford never took it out and used it. It certainly would have helped him durning his heat, must be another one of his human sentimental nonsense. Bill pulls it out and inspects it, he supposes it was nice size and the color was okay, nothing special but it could do the trick. It wasn't until then, he notices his hands were shaking. Bill sits on the bed because he feels like his knees are going to give out at any given moment and runs his fingers over the soft silicone.

So this was what a dildo looks like, he's never seen one in person before, it even has one of those inflatable knots at the base, that could be useful. Bill sets the toy down on the mattress and lays down to get himself comfortable, thinking carefully about what he should do next.

What else was he supposed to do? There were all sorts of sets on how to take care of a omega in Ford's mind. Prep, he remembers. Bill has to make sure the thing goes in easily without tearing anything, he didn't want to hear about it afterwards. Bill groans and reaches for the bottle of lotion he knows Ford keeps in the nightstand beside his bed. Once Bill had everything, he relaxes against the mattress and focuses, has to make sure everything in the mindscape was ready and absolutely perfect.

He lets out a sigh and smiles, now let's begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ford groans, turning his head against the warm shoulder his head was currently resting against and mutters something softly against it. He suddenly aware that he being carried and thinking someone had broke into his house while he's in heat, panics, lashing out and kicking his legs until he's being dropped to the floor, crawling away from the person above him.

"Whoa, whoa! Sixer, hey!" Ford knows this voice, it sounds so familiar and stops, looking up at the other. His eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly at the sight, suddenly he's very confused. How was this possible?

"S-Stan?" He asks, watching his brother kneel down in front of him and reach his hand out like he were trying to comfort a skittish animal. Ford looks at the hand extended to him before looking back up to the other's face, how did he find him? He look around and sees they're in the bedroom, his body was still wet so he must have found him in the shower.

"Relax, bro. I-I got yer call and came to help ya out." Stan says softly, petting his knee and rubbing it tenderly with his thumb.

"My call?" Ford asks, his confusion only getting worse. He doesn't remember calling Stan, when did he even get his number and how did his brother get here so quickly? How long has he been out or was he still dreaming? Ford stares down at the hand on his knee, it feels real to him.

"Earth to pointdexter, yer spacing out on me." Stan says, getting his attention again and leans closer. "And yer being way to quiet."

"I called you?" Ford questions, watching his face for any hints of lying but...why would his brother lie to him about something about that? There was no way Stan could have possibly found where he was on his own without him telling him.

"Yeah, you could me you needed me and now I know why." Stan frowns, looking over his body and flicks his eyes back up to his face. "You reek of suppressants and I can tell you haven't been properly taking care of your heats, Ford. That's not healthy, what are you thinking? You know what those things could do to your body from over taking them? You could have made yourself sick-"

"Stanley," Ford interrupts him, moving to his knees to leans forward with his hand to touch his brother's face and to make sure he was really there. This couldn't be...but...

Stan reaches up and grabs his hand with a smile, leaning close and presses his lips against his. Ford smiles against his lips and kisses back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

This couldn't be real.

Stan gets onto his knees then his feet, pulling Ford up with him and loops his arms around his waist. He sucks on his bottom lip and runs his tongue over it before slipping inside which Ford lets him and brushes his up against his.

Stan couldn't be here, it didn't make any sense.

But Ford was finding himself caring less by the minute, wanting nothing more than to being in the alpha's arms and just forget about thinking or what else made sense for that matter. He cups Stan by his cheeks and kisses him back desperately, needing him more than anything else.

Bill must have called his brother by using his body, he told himself. His muse was so keen on him calling him for help, to get his heat over with so they could get back to work on the portal but...Ford told him he didn't want to...

Bill doesn't understand these kinds of things, the bad terms they were on. All his muse sees was a option to help his heat but it still irks him that he did that regardless of what Ford told him but he couldn't seem to stay mad with the other kissing him.

He'll just be angry later...but none of this made sense, Ford pulls back to take another look at his brother again. Searching his face and frowns, pulling his hands away from him and sits back on his knees.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Stan asks, confused by his brother suddenly pulling away from him and watches Ford shake his head, softly laughing as he ran his hand through his hair. "Stanford?"

"It isn't really you, is it?" Ford asks bitterly, looking over Stan's features again. It couldn't be, how could it? Stan still looks exactly the way he did when their father kicked him out of the house when they were younger and Ford hasn't seen him in years but he knew Stan still couldn't look like he hadn't aged a day since then. He had a feeling something was off and he was right, this wasn't really Stan. "...Bill."

"Here I was trying to do something nice for you, Fordsie." Stan frowns, his eyes changing from his brother's natural brown color to a glowing yellow. The body in front of him changes its form back to a shape of a familiar triangle and his muse crosses his arms in front of him, clearly unamused. "Even tried to set the mood and carry you back to bed."

"We still inside the mindscape?"

"You are, yeah but I have your body back in bed in your world." Bill replies, floating down in front of him. "I was going to physically take care of you out there with one of your little toys while your dream alpha took care of you in here, kind of like having a placebo effect and making your body believe it's being...breed."

"...I don't know how that would've work, if it would." Ford says, processing what the other just told him. Bill was trying to convince him that his brother was here to take care of him and then...take care of him with one of his toys?! Ford lifts his head up quickly to look at Bill with wide eyes. "You went through my belongings and got...that?!"

"It's meant for this purpose, isn't it?" Bill questions, watching the man turn red. "Fordsie, I think it could have helped but you had to go and ruin it by being so smart."

"Bill, that was...pretending to be my brother." Ford buries his hands in his hair and shakes his head, feeling a ache in his chest. "That wasn't nice, Bill."

"I was just trying to help you, Fordsie." Bill says innocently, taking his hands out of his hair and pulling them closer to his floating body. Ford doesn't look at his muse at first, still kind of down about the trick he almost pulled but turns his attention back to his small friend. "I thought you would've liked it since he was the only alpha you knew and trusted but it seems...like I was wrong."

"No-"

"But you trust me, right?"

"Of course, Bill. I trust you-" Bill pulls him up onto his feet with a strength Ford didn't think the small being had and almost topples over his own feet.

"Then I can shift my body and we can play again, how's the sound?" Bill replies, pulling away from the human.

"Do you even have a human form?" Ford asks, watching the being with curious eyes.

"In here anything is possible." Bill's body lit up again and changes, shifting into a humanoid figure. Arms and legs growing long and slim, waist small with short blonde hair. Ford takes a step back from the different form Bill took, he looks humanoid but not really human. His body was thin but tall, his caramel tone skin looks smooth like porcelain but what Ford's attention the most was the one eye staring back at him. "You look...creeped out, sixer. Say something, it's the eye isn't it? Would you prefer two?"

Ford opens his mouth to tell him he looks fine but was unable to form words, he looks over Bill's new body and feels his mouth go dry. Bill hums amusedly, approaching the now smaller man and runs his long fingers through soft hair. The action alone was enough to make him shiver and it didn't make any sense, why was his body reacting to Bill like he was an alpha?

"B-Bill?" The said creature smiles back at him knowingly and leans down closer, baring the set of pointed teeth in Ford's face. The human shallows the lump in his throat and looks away from his mouth to Bill's eye. "Can you...change yourself into an...a..."

"Alpha? No, I can't but..." Bill holds up a finger and licks his lips. "I can make your body think I am by letting off those same hormones alphas let off when they're close to an omega in heat. In other words, I take satisfy you in here while the toy does it's job out there."

"But would that work?"

"Who knows...maybe it will, maybe it won't but we won't ever find out until we try." Bill reply with a amused smile, pulling Ford close and flicking his long tongue over the man's parted lips. "Besides I can't wait to ravish you in this new body."

Bill makes a deep rumbling noise in his chest and pulls the man closer by his shoulders, a twisted smile breaks across his face, causing the omega to tremble in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Ford clenches his fingers and looks up at both of his hands being held by one strong one, hearing the bed creak under both of their added weight. He feels a warm tongue run up the side of his face and the man's body feels being drawn to the creature above him, needing to have Bill close and inside him.

The thought alone is enough to make the omega's face heat up in embarrassment, never has the thought of his muse having sex with him ever crossed his mind before. He wasn't worthy of such affections from something so powerful yet here they were, Bill hovering over his trembling body with a urge to take him. But Ford knew it was only temporary, Bill was only helping him to get over his heat so they could get back to work on the portal but...there was something in his muse's eye that makes him think otherwise.

It's a possessive stare, there's a hunger in his eyes and they're staring directly down at him.

Ford squirms under him, feeling the grip on his wrists tighten their hold as if to keep him from tugging them free. Bill leans down and licks up from his chin to his ear, chuckling against his ear when Ford lets out a high pitch squeak.

"Easy there, Fordsie. You're shaking awfully hard, are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Bill asks, letting his other hand run up his bare side, letting the talons leave little red lines in their wake. Ford bites back a laugh and feels his body moving away from those sharp claws but not because he was afraid of them, no. Because they tickled.

Bill pauses when he sees the giggling expression on the other's face, that's not the reaction he wants at all. He frowns and pulls his hands away from the man's ticklish side, guessing it's something he could always use against the man later on but for right now, he should just avoid it all together.

Instead, Bill brings his free hand up to the man's chest and gently pinches a nipple, making it hard under his fingers. This gets the reaction he wants when he hears Ford let out a moan, feeling him arch up against his hand and rubs the nub with his thumb.

"You didn't answer me from before, IQ." Bill reminds the man, twerks a nipple a little more roughly, earning a yelp.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ford replies, shaking his head and looking back up to his friend. "Yes, I'm fine. Just...a bit overstimulated, is all."

"Awe, I've got you all worked up, huh?" Bill grins, rolling the perked nipple lazily with his thumb and watches him squirm more. "Such a good little omega, aren't you?"

"..." The compliment has Ford more flustered than anything else he's done so far, maybe the brainiac really has a flattery kink?

Then maybe praise is the way to go? Bill leans down and brushes his lips against his jawline, nipping at the stubble there.

"So obedient and loyal to me, aren't you?" He kisses up to Ford's ear and feels him eagerly nod, turning his head to the side for him. Somewhere Bill saw in Ford's memories, when omega exposes their neck, it means they're comfortable and being extremely submissive. Also could be another form of trust.

The fact that Ford trusts him so much is laughable and really foolish on his part.

"I really like this side of you, Fordsie." Bill says, slipping in between Ford's legs and pressing his new body down against the overly warm one, feeling the hard erection against his hip. His eye looks over the omega's face and stares at those parted lips curiously, smelling a oddly sweet fragrance coming from the man below. "You smell really good."

"It's...it's my..." Ford has trouble getting his words out but he didn't need to explain, Bill knew it was because of Ford's body was self-prepping itself with something called sexual lubrication or is often called slick. It gives off a sweet smell to attract a mate and makes breeding a lot easier, it has Bill shallowing the thick saliva in his throat.

"So sweet, kind of want to taste it-"

"W-what?" Ford turns his head back towards him a little too quickly and they bump heads a little, Bill pulls back with a grunt, rubbing his sore nose. Luckily that didn't really hurt or he would be throttling the human real good right about now. Bill feels Ford pull his hands free and touches his face, wanting him to look back down to him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just give me a little warning next time, way to ruin the mood there." Bill pulls his hand away to look down at him, seeing the look of concern on Ford's face and gives him a warm smile to reassure the omega.

His eyes return to Ford's lips again and licks his own, wanting to taste them but reframes from it. No, that's way too intimate, too personal. He just needs to get Ford through his heat, so things will go back to normal and they can start working on the portal again.

Only problem is Bill doesn't know if he wants things to return to normal, he really enjoys this part of the man and doesn't know if he wants this to be the only time he helps Ford with his heats. Bill wasn't really a alpha, he didn't have a knot that omegas like or gave off the same pheromones like one but he would happily take care of-no, satisfy Ford needs. Bill couldn't care for him, he didn't care for the human at all and he will keep reminding himself of that. Ford was nothing but a pawn to him, to manipulate into getting what he wants and maybe a new toy for him to play with.

"I'm sorry, Bill." He hears the omega say, rubbing the sore spot beside Bill's nose with his thumb. Bill reaches up and grabs his hand, pulling it away from his face and leans close again.

"It's alright, Fordsie. Now where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days were like a blur to Ford, everything was so heated and so intense. Bill was everywhere, suffocating him with attention he desperately needed and running his many hands over his body, leaving a burning sensation in their wake. By the time his heat was over and Ford woke up, he felt absolute spent.

Ford looks down at the sticky mess between his legs with a groan, putting the toy away to clean later on and gets out of bed. He feels sore all over, his body ached and feels filthy. Sweat dried on his skin and slobber over his chin, other fluids in other place he didn't even want to think about. Ford stumbles over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of clean clothes and heads for the bathroom for bath then maybe something to eat since he hasn't eaten anything for the past two days.

He should call Fiddleford and have him come on back so they could continue their work on the portal, his assistant was probably wanting to know how the omega was doing anyway but for right now he just wants to relax, to clean himself and have a fresh change of clothes.

Ford should thank Bill later, he wouldn't have been able to get through his heat so smoothly if it weren't for him. Though his muse was a bit too rough here and there but that was okay, Ford was grateful for his help.

The man stands in the middle of his bathroom, holding his clean clothes tightly to his chest and finds himself smiling when he thinks about the whole thing, what Bill told him before he woke up.

Bill told him he wouldn't mind helping Ford through his heats if that meant keeping him off his suppressants. That if the man needed him, all he had to do was ask and Bill would be happy to help.

Ford doesn't understand how he got so lucky to have such a great friend like Bill, he was so kind and caring.

He didn't know what he'd do without the small deity.

Years later ~*~

Ford tugs on the tendrils that held his arms and legs, his teeth biting down the one in his mouth but it does very little good and shivers as others ran over his body, some slipping under his clothes. His eyes staring up at the one peering back down at him, watching his body slowly start to react to his touches and unnaturally sweet caresses.

"Fordsie, I've missed this side of you so much." Bill's hand reaches up and brushes his thumb over the man's flushed cheeks. Ford tries to talk but the appendage in his mouth muffles his response. By the expression on the man's face, it couldn't be anything too pleasant. "But you're not as submissive as you used to be and I even learned a new trick just for you, babe."

At this, the thing in his mouth began to expand and stretching the man's mouth open, causing Ford to yelp in surprise. Ford tries to bite down on the swelling lump, his brow furrowing in confusion before raising in surprise.

Was it supposed to resemble a...

"A knot is what you omegas like, right?" Bill questions, slipping a appendage between Ford's clothed thighs and rubs against his groin. "Want me to put it to good use?"

The artificial knot deflates and slips free from his mouth, leaving the man panting with a strand of saliva trailing from it and his mouth. His thighs shaking from the simulation and bites his lip to keep from letting any noises he might regret escape. Ford feels one slither up under the front of his sweater and over his old scars, rubbing a perky nipple, getting a soft gasp.

"No need to be all shy and quiet, IQ." Bill's colossal being leans closer, wrapping his hand around the human and rubs his torso with his thumb. Ford shivers in his hold and keeps his lips firmly pressed together, muffling his moans.

Bill only watches amusedly as the human tires his best to keep his composer when his thumb presses lightly against his groin and rubs in small circles. Ford cries out softly when he presses a little more firmly and turns his head away to hide his face against his own shoulder, his self-control was slipping. It was only a matter of time before the omega caved. "I've missed your heats and I can tell you've been taking those nasty pills again, your body reeks of it. You know how bad those are for you."

Bill runs a finger over Ford's head, petting his soft hair and watches as the omega begin to struggle.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Ford snaps, glaring at him intensely. "Me and Stan weren't exactly on talking terms when I came back out of the portal and I had nobody else but-"

"Me." Bill hums, tenderly rubbing the man's chest and continues petting his hair with his other hand. "Looks like I'm going to have to detox all those nasty chemicals out of your body but don't worry Fordsie, I'll be here to take care of you."

Ford feels Bill's appendages on his legs, slithering up his pant legs, unbuttoning them and pulling them down the zipper. Ford turns his gaze away as the other pulling his pants down, holding him in midair and runs his tendrils over his bare legs. Ford wants to kick out his legs, to ignore all Bill's attention and push him away but he couldn't. Not only because Bill held all his limbs tightly but because he promised Ford he wouldn't harm any of his family if he cooperated, Bill would let them go if he could keep him in return.

"E-easy." Ford grabs one of Bill's fingers with his one free hand, his body tenses up as the tentacles wraps around the base of his hard cock a little too tightly. Bill loosens the grip and watches Ford relax slightly in his hold so he lets go of the man's other limbs to let him sit in the palm of his hand. He brings the human close and stares down at him with a possessive gaze, letting his thumb run over his belly in a stroking fashion, pushing up his sweater in the process.

"Will you behave for me?" Bill asks though it sounds more like a demand then a question. Ford doesn't answer him immediately but when he does, it's not vocally. Instead he just lays back in Bill's palm with his hands resting above his head and parts his legs slightly, though he couldn't meet Bill's gaze. "That's my good boy."

The praise makes him shutter in his hand and Bill beams at this; did old Fordsie still have a thing for being praised?

"As...long as you keep your promise and don't hurt anyone." Ford says, his cheeks turning crimson as Bill's tendrils move along his erection, coating them in precum.

"Sure thing, sixer. One condition though..."

"Condition?" Ford faces him, concern on his face.

"Don't stifle any of those cute noises you make," Bill tells him, pinning him down with his thumb. "You know how much I like hearing you beg."

Ford grimaces at the tone in his voice and much to his own disgust, feels his dick throb by it. The appendage around it firmly strokes the heated skin and makes Ford squirm in his hold. He gasps, leaning his head back against the deity's hand and tries to keep himself from arching up into those moving limbs.

"Eh?!" The man lets out a startle noise when his hands are held together and looks up to see more tendrils bounding his wrists. Ford nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a large tongue in between his legs, licking from his ass to his cock and lets out a needy moan as the tongue slip between his cheeks and against his entrance. The tip pokes inside of him and Ford makes a keening noise, his legs shaking in Bill's hold. One after another, moans begin to escape the man and moves his hips further onto that tongue.

"B-Bil-Agh!" Ford throws his head back against his hand and arches his back in pleasure, feeling Bill's eye watching his every move. Bill pulls his tongue away once Ford was thoroughly prepped and runs it over his weeping erection, feeling it throb as the man's muscles tense under his tongue. He licks up to about his neck, Ford let out a shaky breath and pets his head tenderly. Tentacles wrap themselves around his legs, moving up towards his body and rubbing against his entrance.

Ford shallows thickly, closing his eyes and tries to focus on just the finger petting his hair but one of the tendrils burying itself inside of him, thrusting slowly like Bill was trying not to hurt him. It still burns from lack of lube.

"I think I'm starting to understand alphas a little more." Bill tells him, rubbing Ford's chest again and thrusts his appendages inside of the other a little more quickly. "The possessiveness when they want to...uh, court...it's court, right? When they want to court a omega and from what I can see, you're still unmated, aren't you sixer?"

"What's your point?' Ford asks, lifting his head so he can look at Bill and feels a light brush against his unmarked neck. "...You're not a alpha, Bill. I don't believe you have the ability to-"

"Claim you?" Bill starts laughing loudly, the appendage inside him pauses and Ford starts to squirm in his hold as he leans closer. "Oh don't be silly, IQ. Alpha or not, you've always BELONGED to ME!"

Ford cries out in surprise at the sudden sharp thrust and nearly chokes when tendril wraps around his neck tighten, tugging his wrists and curls in fingers into fists. Bill starts to fucking him abruptly and has Ford writhing in his hand, listening to his grunts and groans as starts thrusting a little more roughly but not enough to actually hurt the omega. No, Bill didn't want to hurt Ford. He wanted to claim him, own him.

Mark him as his.

Bill wants to bite him like an alpha would and supposes he should change his body into that humanoid form again, bet Fordsie would love a trip down that memory lane but that would mean he would have to put the omega down. Bill stares down at the man moaning in his hand, watching his body shake with each thrust and slows his movement to a stop, removing them from the other all together.

"Bill..?" Ford reclined up on his elbows, panting and looks almost confused when he finds himself being out down, rubbing his wrists once they were finally freed. He watches deity shrink in size and his body changes it's form, taking a more human shape. He recognizes this form, Bill used it to help him with his heats a long, long time ago. The one eye humanoid creature pops his neck and flicks it's eye towards him, smiling as him as he came closer.

Ford doesn't try to get away or lash out at him, only stares back as he stood over him. Bill clinks his tongue and kneels down in front of him, Ford's eyes following as he crawls over body from between his thighs. Admiring the way the omega's body shook when he lays on top of him, he presses his forearms on either side of Ford's head to keep him from turning his head away, letting his fingers tread through his soft hair.

"You say I don't have the ability to mate you because I'm not an alpha or even one of your species but I don't see the harm in trying." Bill strokes the side of his face, watching emotions run through the man's eyes. Anger, confusion but what stood out more than the rest was curiosity. He could tell Ford was thinking, he could see the gears turning inside the brainiac's head. "Even if it doesn't work, I could ALWAYS JUST LEAVE BITE MARKS AND DECLARE THAT YOU'RE MINE."

"I don't think it would work that way-"

"Do you really believe anyone would dare to tell me any different?" Ford just stare out at him with a gaping look, that fact that the deity wanted to claim him as his mate was just...unbelievable. He was nothing more than a human, no matter how cruel or immoral Bill was; Ford was nothing special or worthy of such thing. The man grits his teeth and breaths deeply through his nose as Bill leans down and brushes his cheek against his own, it was a intimate gesture that has him reeling.

Nothing was making sense. Bill should detest him for trying to foil his plans and destroy the portal but here he was, being gentle, well gentle as Bill could be and claim him as his significant other. Maybe it was his own body's pheromones when Bill started helping him get through his heats before he found out his true intentions and started regretting his muse. What if Bill was effected by his omega biology?

"Bill." Ford asks in a calm voice, slowly reaching up to touch the other's arm and patting it. Bill pulls back from his neck and lets his hands return back to his hair, running his nails gently against his scalp. "I was curious about your species, how does your kind...find a suitable mate?"

"Why so suddenly interested?" Bill asks, tilting his head.

"I...wanted to make a deal." Ford says, shallowing the heavy lump in his throat. This catches the other's interest and he grins, leaning down closer to the man.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Bill asks, amusedly. Running his hand down the side of his face and runs his thumb over the man's lip, his eye looks up from his parted lips to his eyes.

"You let everyone go, leave my dimension alone and return, I'll be your mate."


End file.
